


I Think Of You Still, More Than You Might Suppose

by morange



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Gen, Love, M/M, Sherlock Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:51:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morange/pseuds/morange
Summary: Ficlet collection for lovetheinsane for Sherlock Secret Santa. A day late and a dollar short but here you go.Domestic Johnlock after a case, at home, out with the Met team, and some time down the track.





	1. Everybody wanna see you with your hair down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovetheinsane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetheinsane/gifts).



> Please let me know if you see any mistakes in the text, I've looked it over so many times but I'm sure that I'm still missing something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Wind, Lesson. Heating

John turned away from the flashing lights of the squad car that had pulled up with Lestrade’s arrival. 

There was enough noise that he could tell was was happening without even looking. The man that Sherlock had accused was being dragged by one of the PCs to the waiting squad car, still mouthing off about how he didn’t do what it was that he was accused off. No one was paying the man any attention, it wasn’t anything they hadn’t heard before.

A shiver ran through him as the biting wind rushed past, the thin jacket that he’d managed to pull on (before Sherlock had marched them out of 221B halfway through dinner when he’d had his brainwave and broke the case) not enough to stop it. 

Footsteps moved up from behind him and he was then enveloped, the cold that was affecting him suddenly cut off. John looked down and saw the black of Sherlock’s coat was now around him. A set of hands rubbing his shoulder to elbows a few times to generate some heat.

He quirked an eyebrow at the taller man that had now moved up to stand beside him. Sherlock read his expression off his face.

“You were shivering, it's hardly befitting for them to think that I can’t take care of my partner.” Sherlock said the last word as if he was savouring all the different connotations that came along with it, and John could see a certain amount of satisfaction that all of them now applied. 

“I’m sure you can think of another way to heat me up as well.” 

“Lestrade!” Sherlock almost bellowed as he made a half turn back towards the commotion. ‘You’ll have our statements in the morning!” and then turning back to smolder at John again.

“Now, where were we?” 

“Learning how to take care of me. Which is a lesson I’d much rather teach you at home. Where I’ve got the proper materials” John said, a quirk to his lips. 

“Well let's be off then.”


	2. Call me up, late at night. Free drinks and bad advice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Book, Surprise

“Are you coming up to bed any time soon?” John’s exasperated voice filtered down the staircase. 

“Just about at the end of this chapter” Sherlock returned, raising his voice but not his eyes from the page, scanning along the page.

There was a loud harrumph, John having heard that line before. 

Sherlock was one to stay up reading until the clock registered the morning again. He tried to used the excuse of his body being only transport, but John had pointed out that there were such things as mechanics, and that transport that wasn’t looked after usually broke down. 

There was silence again in the flat and Sherlock kept reading. Some time must have passed when a sudden thump against the floorboards above that made the wall shake had Sherlock’s eyes move up to the clock and he winced. 

An hour. 

Sherlock closed the book, a scrap piece of paper turning into a bookmark as he left the table and went up the stairs, his long legs taking them two at a time. 

“It was meant to be a surprise for you.” John said once the darker haired of the pair made it to the doorway. 

There were candles spread about the room, resting on all the different surfaces, half burned down and flickering, the only light in the room causing a dim glow on John’s skin that Sherlock found irresistible. He wanted to look about the room and find whatever it was that had made the noise but he couldn’t help looking at John.

“You are always a surprise to me.” Sherlock said back and climbed up onto the bed. Crawling in between the legs of the man he loved he repeated. “Always.”

He leaned in to kiss his husband and then he pulled back and rested his forehead on John’s collarbone, resting his lips on the scar that had bought John to him.

A low chuckle came out of John’s throat and Sherlock could feel it on the back of his neck as the air pushed at the delicate hair there. 

“Now, let's see if we can make use of the last of this light.” He said.

“Lets.” John echoed and then let out a little laugh, pulling Sherlock tight to him.


	3. you can hold a little liquor, you can hold the conversation, you can hold your own mic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Award, Shaking, Homework

“Why are we here?” Sherlock hissed into John’s ear , just loud enough to be heard over all the voices in the pub. 

The Met officers were meeting up for an informal awards ceremony at a pub not too far from the Embankment. So far Constable Green had taken out the award for the most times vomited at a crime scene and Sergeant Carruthers had won most likely to start crying if a witness did.

“Because these are our colleagues. Or at least, these are the people that work with Lestrade who gives you cases. And the less you piss them off and join in social bonding the more cases that Lestrade will give you. “ John said back. 

“I don’t need his cases.” Sherlock pouted like a child that was lying and saying no, he didn’t really want that big block of chocolate. 

‘Sure.”John retorted. ‘That's why you were laying about on the couch in your dressing gown for a week bemoaning how bored you were when he was down with the flu and Donovan wouldn’t let you into the office.” He took another mouthful of the beer in front of him. “Now put on your social face and at least pretend that don't mind hanging out with theses people. “

“What's in it for me?”

“You mean besides the cases?”

“Well yes, you’re not the one giving me those.”

John gave Sherlock a look over at his audacity. He checked his watch and then looked up at his partner.

“Ok then, if you stick it out for at least an hour and a half, no irritating anyone, no upsetting someone enough that you get a drink in your face or a slap. I’ll do that thing that you like.”

Sherlock’s face sharpened into a much more interested look. 

“Yes, the shaking thing.” John clarified. 

“Deal.” Sherlock said, holding out his hand.”

John laughed. “Deal.” he replied and shook on it.

Sherlock drained the rest of his one glass, made a face and then pulled his coat straight.  
“Right then, I’ve done my homework on these people, I can blend for an hour. “

“Hour and a half.” John corrected. 

Sherlock moved off and John was left behind laughing into his pint glass. 

“What just happened?” John turned at Lestrade’s question.

“Catastrophe, but I’m sure the night is going to be an interesting one at least.”He answered. 

“It's never boring with the pair of you around at least. “ Lestrade snorted.

“I’ll drink to that.”


	4. But I think of these things more than you might suppose.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Immortality, Variety

“Are you saying that you like the bees?”

“I’m saying that we’re done with the city. I’m not a young anymore and I can’t run like I used to.” He confessed the truth that the pair of them already knew. “And I think that I could grow to like the bees.” John allowed. 

A small smile stretched over Sherlock’s lips . “So you’ll move to Sussex and raise them with me?” Sherlock double checked with his partner.

John laughed. “Yes I will move to the middle of nowhere and raise your bee-children with you. We will have a million of them and name them after everyone that we know and live on through them.” He said, leaning back in his chair, his knees creaking as he went. 

“You’ll love it. We’ll start up a honey business and live on in infamy.”

“I don’t think infamy is quite what you’re meant to wish for. And we’re already famous enough thank yo. If we’re going to have the quiet life then I want the actual thing.”

“As you wish. No metaphysical immortality for us.”

John was sarcastic. “This is going to be a relaxing retirement.” John let out a snort. “Right.”


End file.
